Miss Philippines (Character)
Emeline Cortez, aka Miss Philippines is the titular protagonist and a Filipina-American Superheroine of the Miss Philippines Universe, as well as occasionally appearing in other parts of the Powerstorm '' Multiverse such as the Elxtremights, which would later become a spin-off franchise and television series that would be connected to the Miss Philippines series which also exists within the Prime 'Powerstorm' Universe. Appearance Casual/Civilian Outfit Main article: Emeline Cortez Superhero form In her outfit as a Superheroine when she fights against the Forces of evil at said events such as crime waves, she wears a red T-shirt with a yellow circle with three sun rays (representing the south, West and East directions of the Diamond as seen on the map) and Blue sleeves, along with a white undershirt underneath, red gloves, a with belt with blue handles on it, a black pair of pants and a pair of Red Boots with a pair of yellow Stars. Personality Miss Philippines (Character)/Personality Relationships Miss Philippines (Character)/Relationships Powers and Abilities Miss Philippines (Character)/Powers and Abilities Quotes For more quotes, see her Quotes page in here . Catchphrases *"Emey here! So what's the stretch?" *"Miss Philippines is ready for some Filipina power!!!!" *"Kamusta po, Emey's ready." *"Mon amis, Handa ka ba for Round two?" *"Time to begin the Stretch!" *"There's a little stretch kapag ikaw ay hindi sumusunod sa rules." *"De nada po, amigo ko." *"It's gonna be a smooth Rainfallimal." *"No one's badder than a Rainstorm." *"Guys, we're gonna beat it to believe it!!!!" *"Thanks for everything." *""It's going to be a Thrilling Fight!!!" *"Looks like we're ready to beat 'em and seize 'em." *"Ano po yon, Kaibigan ko?" *"It's not the time we are already over, my friend." *"This is for the PHILIPPINES!!!!" *"Wala 'yon!!!" *"We can't just save the world alone." *"It's time for us to beat this Crisis." Other Quotes *"Time for Me to do a Tsunami Throwdown." *"You know who's bad in this house? ME!!!!" *"Let's get throwing with water spikes!!!!" *"We're gonna save the Earth, Filipino Style!!!!" *"Gimme a resolution to a problematic Revolution." *"You can be a Hero, even if you're Black or White." **"WHAT ABOUT US???!!!! DO YOU WANT THE END OF THE WORLD WITH YOUR OWN IMAGE????!!!" (She gets angry when she faces Villains with a plan to rule Planet Earth in their own image) *"Don't worry, I have a plan." *"Ngayon, it's Showtime!!!" *"One small stretch for me, one giant splash for the sea." *"Ang powers ko ay ready to go." Voice actresses In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Yukari Tamura whom voiced Talim from the ''Soul Calibur franchise of historical fantasy fighting games (an another Filipina Heroine) by Bandai-Namco while in the English releases, she would be voiced by Alyssa Mireles, a female Texan YouTuber who is a fan of Disney media (including Zootopia, various Disney Princess media and Pixar productions), Sonic the Hedgehog (she is known by the fans for her Amy Rose voice impression in addition to her as Sonic, Blaze, Tails and Rouge; that franchise would also receive a Crossover fighting game with the Miss Philippines universe) and Steven Universe. Gallery Miss Philippines (Character)/Gallery Trivia *Her Superhero costume that got redesigned by her Creator resembles the colors of the Philippine flag, while her Shirt represents the white triangle in addition to the middle part of her shirt being a sun on it. *Her abilities is a Superhero who stretches his/her parts of the Body is somehow similar to how Reed Richards/Mr. Fantasic, Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, Lastikman, Patrick O' Brian/Plastic Man and Monkey D. Luffy had their elasticity powers when attacking their enemies but with hydropoweered abilities just like Lapis Lazuli had in addition to using projectiles as a part of the movesets is like how Goku, Ryu and Nova had, albeit with Hydrokinetic powers and some differences like her Rainouken having spikes in the circles. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Superheroines Category:Filipinos Category:Protagonists